Coming Home
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: After ten years in Florida, Kimberly returns to Angel Grove, with two secrets to reveal, that will change her realtionship with her friends...forever.
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home

Disclaimer 1–I don't own Power Rangers

2–Will only use the original power rangers and their replacements, in other words no one new after Kat.

3–Please review and enjoy

Told in Kim's POV

Chapter 1–Back In Angel Grove

I stood in the park. A place from my childhood and teen years. A place I left ten years ago. A place I almost never saw again.

"Ken, Are you okay?" A sweet accented voice said to me.

I smiled "I'm okay Tris. Just nervous."

Trista shrugged, "It's been ten years. It's to be expected."

Trista O'Malley has been my girlfriend for the past nine and a half years. For some reason she prefers to call me Kennedy as opposed to Kimberly or even Ann which is my middle name.

"Are you nervous about seeing Tommy?" Trista wondered.

Of course she would ask that. That's really the reason I'm here. Tommy Oliver was my boyfriend in High School, but I left to train for the Pan Globals in Florida, a whole world away from California. "He'll be angry." I admitted.

"Explain everything." Trista said, "If he's as nice as you said he'll understand."

Trista was always like that. I wrote to Tommy once and broke up with him. I told him I found someone new. I was lying through my teeth. Trista's told me lots of times, that I should have told him the truth, but I was scared.

"I kept two very important things from him." I pointed out.

"I'm not that important." Trista replied, "I'm guessing Keira is."

Emily Keira is my daughter. Mine and Tommy's daughter. Trista helped me name her, yet Tris calls Emily by her middle name. I do sometimes also. Trista is from Ireland. Giving us Irish names makes her happy. After what she's been through I like to make her happy.

I saw the Juice Bar just up ahead, "I used to hang out here all the time." I told Trista.

"You can run ahead." Trista commented

"I'm not leaving you." I held her hand tightly.

Trista really damaged her leg in a gymnastics injury. It prevents her from running normally, or walking for that matter. She walks with a really bad limp, that is very noticeable. Usually she uses crutches and brace to get around, but she can go for periods of time without them, yet she limps, as I said before, really badly.

"I loved it here. This is where I first saw Tommy. And where Zordon chose us as Power Rangers." I explained.

"It's very nice." Trista said before muttering something I couldn't understand.

I rolled my eyes, "If you must speak in Irish at least do so I can understand."

"Some guy is staring at you." Trista replied, in Irish.

I looked over at the guy. He looked so very familiar with dark hair and dark eyes. Also he walked with such an air about him. Something just seemed off, he seemed upset. Then it hit me, I knew exactly who he was. "Skull!" I called out.

The guy's eyes widened as if he suddenly recognized me as well. "Oh, lord! Kimberly? Kimberly Ann Hart?"

I smiled and ran over, not noticing I left Trista, "Skull? Is it really you?"

"In the flesh. Also I go by Eugene now, actually Gene." Gene replied. "How you been? I watched you in the games, but you never competed after that. I as hoping you'd come back to Angel Grove, but you never did."

I blanched, "Yeah, I quit for medical reasons." I realized I couldn't lie to Gene, "Actually, I was pregnant and had to quit."

Gene's eyes widened, "So what you told Tommy was true?"

"Not really." I whispered.

"Oh...It was Tommy's child, wasn't it?" Gene asked.

I nodded, my head down. Suddenly a hand was rubbing my back. I grabbed for Trista's hand. "Gene, this is my girlfriend Trista O'Malley."

Gene raised an eyebrow, yet didn't say anything. "It's nice to meet you." He finally replied.

Trista smiled, "It's nice to meet you too. Ken's told me a lot about you."

"Ken?" Gene asked.

"Tris calls me Ken, it's short for Kennedy. It's what she likes to call me." I explained. "How's Bulk?"

Gene's eyes filled with tears, "He died. There was a shootout and he was shot in the head. He died before he reached the hospital."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Trista echoed my sympathy.

Gene checked his watch, "Umm...I have somewhere to be. Will I see you around?"

"For awhile at least." I replied.

Gene smiled at me and left.

"He seemed nice." Trista said.

"I'm sorry I left you back there." I said, "I shouldn't have done that."

Trista stared at me, "Kennedy, I can walk. Just not very well."

"I don't want to see everyone." I whined.

"Well, you'll see them tomorrow, so you might as well, deal." Trista said. The voice of reason that girl.

I love Trista, I really do. I just don't know how everyone will act. I just kinda prefer not knowing. I grabbed Trista's hand and we left the Juice Bar and heading for the hotel.


	2. Billy

Chapter 2–Billy

"Ken? Can we stop for a sec?" Trista asked me, "My leg really hurts."

I spied a nearby bench and quickly ushered Trista there. "You shoulda used the braces today. I said we'd be walking a lot."

"I'm still not ready to believe the doctor." Trista commented, rubbing her right leg.

"Nothing's changed in nine years." I pointed out, "Except you can move your leg briefly."

Trista smiled, "For me Kenny, that's an improvement. As you said it only took nine years." She massaged her knee, "One day, I'm going to win a gold medal again."

I held her free hand, "I love you, Tris. One day you will be on that balance beam, bringing the USA gold."

Trista carefully put her leg down, and laid her head on my shoulder, "I miss the balance beam."

"All gymnasts have their favorite element." I commented, "I also loved the balance beam."

Trista moved her head slightly to look up at me, "You love what you're best at."

"Not always." I replied, "Kaylee likes floor best, yet she's best at vault." Kaylee is Trista's sister, who lives with us. She's sixteen.

Trista frowned, "Floor is what damaged me."

I rolled my eyes, "No, not listening to the doctor is what damaged you."

"You're my girlfriend." Trista cried, lifting her head from my shoulder, "You're supposed to take my side."

"I'll take your side if you're right." I said.

Trista rubbed her eyes, "Tired."

I groaned, "You're always tired when you're losing an argument."

"I'm a lover, not a fighter." Trista giggled happily.

I shot her a 'look', "Just as long as you're only MY lover."

"Always and forever, Kenny." Trista whispered. She kissed me lightly on the lips. "Let's get back. We told Keira we'd only be gone a couple hours.

That one of the strangest things about Trista. She never stays out later than what she says. Also she is an incredible mother to my daughter. Actually Emily calls her "Mama Trista."

I stood up and started to walk backwards, when Trista cried, "Ken, look out!"

I turned around in time to plant my face in a blue sweatshirt. "Oof...", was my response.

"Sorry." The man belonging to the sweatshirt said, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

I looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes, behind glass. I knew those eyes. I'd seen them almost everyday growing up. "Billy?" I asked, "Billy, is that you?" 

He looked at me, "Who are you?"

I giggled, "I didn't think I looked that different."

He looked at me again, closer this time. Suddenly recognition shone in his eyes, "Kimberly!"

"That'd be me!" I cried.

"Oh...Gosh. I can't believe I didn't recognize you." Billy exclaimed, "Where you been?"

I shrugged, "A lot of places. Mostly Florida. I run a gymnastics center with my girlfriend."

Billy's eyebrows shot above his glasses, "Girlfriend?"

I blanched, "Oops." I pointed to Trista who was sitting quietly on the bench rubbing her right knee. "That's my girlfriend. Trista O'Malley."

"She's very beautiful." Billy commented.

"Yes she is." I confirmed.

"You dumped Tommy for her?" Billy asked.

I chewed on my right thumbnail thinking how to answer, "No. I wrote Tommy the letter before I asked Tris out. It's not like Tommy was totally faithful. I knew he was going out with Kat."

Billy glared at me, "They broke up. Almost eight years ago."

"Tris isn't just my girlfriend, she's also my best friend" I yelled, "All o fyou guys replaced me with Kat. I was replaced as Tommy's girlfriend, Aisha's best friend, and the Pink Ranger!"

Billy yelled back, "We all missed you. We were also worried why we didn't see you compete after the Pan Globals."

"Oh please." I scoffed ,'You were on another planet."

"Kenny." Trista's sweet accent said behind me, "Kiera will get worried."

Billy's eyes widened, "Kenny? Keira?"

"Tris calls me Kennedy. She's called me that for nearly nine years. Emily Kiera is my daughter. My and Tommy's daughter." I replied as calm as I could.

Billy's face softened, "You have a daughter."

"Yes, I have a daughter." I whispered.

"Where are you guys staying?" Billy wondered.

"A hotel." Trista responded. She clasped my hand.

Billy shook his head, "No way. Y'all should stay at my house. I have a lot of extra room."

Trista looked hopefully at me, "Sure." I replied, "Why not? We need to stop at the hotel first."

"No problem." Billy said, "Anyway Kim, I'm glad you're back."

I smiled, "Me too." 


	3. Past

Chapter 3—Past

Trista, Billy, and I made our way to our hotel room. The only problem getting there was the elevator is being repaired and we had to walk up five flights of stairs. That was hard on Trista whose leg is no longer equipped to do the amount of walking she insists on doing.

As we walked into the room Trista immediately plopped down on the nearest bed and cried, "Emily? Emily can you get my braces?"

My daughter walked into the room we were in carrying a metal brace. "Hi Trista-mama. Hi Mama!" She looked up at Billy, "Do I know you?"

I sighed, "Emily, this is Billy; he's an old friend of mine. Billy this is my daughter Emily Keira Hart-Oliver."

Emily held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Billy."

For some reason Emily takes after Trista more than does me…or even Tommy. Em even has spent hours trying to copy Trista's accent. However she looks just like me, with long brown hair and large brown eyes. The only thing that makes me think of Tommy is that she's often very forgetful. You have no idea how many times Trista or I have got to drive to her school because Emily forgot her lunch or homework or once even her gym clothes.

Billy smiled at Emily, "It's nice to meet you too."

Emily turned back to Trista and helped her put on that bulky brace. Trista looked at me, "I guess I over did it."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Tris, I would say so."

"Trista-mama, you really shouldn't be walking all that much without the braces or crutches." Emily said, "You heard what the doctor said."

Trista reached and tapped Emily's nose, "Yes Dr. Emily. I will listen to you."

Emily giggled. She turned to Billy, "How long have you known my mom?"

Billy turned red, "Since we were children. Around seven or so."

I watched as Trista pushed herself up and hobbled over to the closet. "Billy invited us to stay at his place while we are here."

Emily grinned, "Now are you glad that we didn't unpack. Well, not everything." She went over to the drawer and pulled out an assortment of clothes in pink, green, and white.

Billy glanced at me, "Does she know?"

"She knows something is up, but I've never told her the truth. Trista knows." I whispered. "She just seems to fancy those colours. She also likes blue and purple. Those are Trista's favorite colours."

Billy looked at me, "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I just didn't. I never came up in a conversation." I said.

"Does she know Tommy is her father?" Billy wondered.

"Yes." I replied. "She knows he is her father, but she doesn't know what he looks like or much about him. She figures if he cared enough about her he'd try to find her or at least maintain contact with me."

"I told her sending that letter was wrong." Trista pointed out. I didn't know she was listening. "I told her to not send it, just keep it to let out her feelings, but she had to send it. We weren't even dating at that time."

"Thank you, Tris for clearing that up." I replied sarcastically.

Eventually we all got everything together and headed over to Billy's. Later that night Emily and Trista headed to bed early. I sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Hey." Billy said and sat next to me, "By the way, what's up with Trista's legs?"

I sighed, "It's quite a story. Okay let's see. We were preparing for the main competition. She had done perfectly in practice. In fact she was better than I was on the beam. The time came for her practice her floor routine, which she had always had trouble in. She slipped in the middle of a walkover and landed on her knee. It began to swell and it looked like she really did some damage. Still two weeks later she insisted on competing. Both Coach, me, and the doctor told her wait, but this was the last competition before the Olympics and she wanted to qualify. She did great. She made it through her floor routine perfectly, and well as the vault. She even got a perfect 10 on the beam, I couldn't even get that. Then came the uneven bars. Now mostly she's not too bad at that. In fact when she was in Ireland she was the only one on her team to get over a 9.5. Now I could tell her knee was really bothering her, but she got up and smiled and began her routine. Now we are not quite sure how this happened, but at some point her ankle got caught on the lower bar while she switching bars and it snapped, with a really bad break, yet she continued the routine. As she finished she landed on that ankle which couldn't support her weight, and landed to her bad knee and her leg ended up with a compound fracture. The doctors tried everything, surgery, and physical therapy, but it was pointless. Her leg sustained too much damage. Now she can never do gymnastics again, hell she can hardly walk."

"What does she do at the gymnastics center you two run?" Billy wondered.

"Oh, she works with the little kids. Sometimes she leads us in stretching exercises. She talks with the students if they feel bad about messing up or are scared." I smiled, "She's great the little ones like ages 5-8 love her. They love hearing her accent."

"Do you really love her?" Billy asked.

I nodded, "Very much so. She is everything to me." I sipped my tea, "You know what, tomorrow we'll head to the Juice Bar and Tris and I can show you something we've been working on and we can continue our talk." I stood up and left Billy staring at my retreating form.

A/N: This chapter is for all my faithful readers who will still be reading this after years of no updates. I thank you.


	4. Old Friends

Chapter 4- Old Friends

A/N: Since everyone wants me to get this out fast, this chapter may be a little short, so mainly it's partly filler, partly important. So onward:

There's another thing that makes me think of Tommy when I think of Emily, she is very dedicated to what she loves. The second we got up she wanted to go to the local center, in this case the Juice Bar, and practice. Now I can't complain but I knew the other rangers would be coming back soon, but I kinda wanted to remain hidden until someone, most likely Jason or Tommy, would schedule some big group meeting.

Billy and I sat on the ground as Emily practiced on the balance beam, with Trista as a spotter. "She's good." Billy said.

"She does a lot of things, she's great at gymnastics because she's been around it her whole life. She's also a blue belt." I explained.

"She looks like you." A voice behind me said. I turned to see Gene watching Emily. "But I do see Tommy in her too."

"I know." I replied.

Emily jumped off the beam, and ran over to me, "Mama, did you see? I managed a walk-over without falling."

Trista smiled, "It was very impressive."

"Sorry, I was talking and missed it." I said, feeling guilty. Emily had been working for months to do the walk-over without falling, and this was the first time she done, on a beam that was quite a bit higher than the one she had been practicing on. "By the way, Emily, this is my friend Gene. I used to call him Skull, I told you about him."

Emily said, "Hi. All Mama ever said was that you had a major crush on her and drove her crazy."

Gene smiled, "Thank you Kim."

Billy also grinned, "With all the running Kim did getting away from you she should of joined the track team."

"You two are enjoying my pain aren't you?" Gene exclaimed, laughing anyway. Even Trista and Emily were smiling.

"Mama and Mama Trista, why don't you show Billy and Gene what you two were working on just before you left." Emily cried.

I glanced at Trista, "Up to it?"

Trista shrugged, "Why not, Good thing I'm using the crutches today and not the brace."

I walked over to the beam and climbed up, "Um…Gene Billy I'm going to need your help. Gene come on up here with me." Gene didn't look to thrilled, but climbed up. "Billy can you get Trista up here?" Billy picked up Trista and set her on the beam in a sitting position. "Gene help me get her to her feet." Gene held Trista's hands and I held her waist to get her into a standing position. "Thanks, Gene. You can get down now, and we'll show you what we'd been working on." Now one you thing you have to remember about Trista is that she can barely walk on solid ground, so even standing on the beam is a true struggle for her.

We began to walk the length of the beam. Trista holding her arms out like a beginner. I held her waist firmly, when we got near the end, I moved in front and did a flip off the end. This is the impressive part. Trista walked about two steps on her own, and using her good leg, pushed herself into a handstand. Than using just her arms gave herself enough power to push herself off the beam and land safely in my arms.

Billy and Gene clapped wildly, "Wow." Billy said, "That was amazing."

"Totally." Gene said, "That was just so cool."

"So cool." A voice echoed, I froze and nearly dropped Trista who was still in my arms. I put Trista down a turned to the voice. He was standing there, leaning against the doorway.

He looked the way I remembered except his hair was a little shorter…okay a lot shorter, plus he had some facial hair, but I knew it was him. He was wearing a white tank top and jeans, very causal. "Hello Tommy." I said.

"Kimberly."

A/N: Yes very short I know, probably one of my shortest things ever. But this just seemed like a good place to end. Next chapter will be much longer and a lot more fun. Thanks for reading!


	5. Old Problems, New Problems

Chapter 5-Old Problems, New Problems

A/N: Same old disclaimers I don't own a darn thing…If I did things would have been a lot different. Don't forget to review.

"Hello Tommy." I said.

"Kimberly." He replied, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you either." I replied. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Tommy glared at me, "We are having a ranger meeting this afternoon. Billy's facebook message said he was coming here with an old friend and I wanted to give him the message about the meeting. I guess you're the old friend."

"I guess I am." I said. I looked around to see that Trista and Emily were over at the bar drinking sodas, I'm guessing. "Anything else?"

"No, see you both around 2." With that Tommy left.

I turned to Billy, "That could not have gone worse."

"He could of yelled at you and made a big scene." Billy replied.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Trista and Emily.

"Mama is Mama-Trista telling the truth. Was that my dad?" Emily asked.

"Tris!" I cried.

"She deserves to know. You're just bloody lucky I didn't tell her the whole truth." Trista countered.

I took a long deep breath, "Yes Emily. That was your father. Tommy Oliver."

"He didn't even acknowledge me." Emily said, "He really must not have wanted me."

Trista glared at me, "You don't need him Emily. You've got me and your Mama."

Emily smiled, "Right. I got you and Mama."

I looked at Trista, "She's gonna have to get to know him sooner or later."

Trista shrugged, "Well, Kenny there are a few things you'll have to tell him first."

Later that afternoon we left Emily at Billy's with a few movies and some apple and carrot sticks. I tried to convince Trista to stay at Billy's with Emily, but I knew that it was pointless.

We made it to the park, Billy and I sat by the benches. Trista sat on a blanket nearby and started doing some leg exercises that the doctor said would help her leg heal.

I glanced at what she was wearing, it was a good choice that she was wearing purple, as not to confuse any of the rangers returning, a purple camisole and purple jean shorts. The only pink that she wore was the pink headband holding her hair back. She was so pretty.

I checked my outfit, Pink tank top, white pants. I pulled my hair into a ponytail held with a pink hair tie, and white sneakers.

Billy was also wearing his ranger colour, blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with sneakers. Also for some reason he had decided to wear his glasses and not his contacts.

"Why don't you hate me?" I asked.

Billy looked shocked, "Should I?"

"All the lying I did." I replied, "I don't know how everyone else will react, remember Tommy's face at the Juice Bar? If there weren't so many people there, he most likely would have yelled so loud they'd hear him on Aquitar."

Billy laughed at my reference to the planet he stayed on for awhile, "They won't hate you, if you explain everything they'll understand."

"I'll also have to explain Tris." I pointed to her.

Trista yelled to me in Irish. , "Love you pink ranger."

In Irish I called back, "Love you too Angel." I turned to Billy, "That could be an issue. It's not like I'm dating another guy."

"They'll understand, just stay calm." Billy said, "Oh look, Jason's coming."

I turned to see Jason, this was the first time I'd seen him in almost ten years. He looked the same way I always remembered him, wearing his colours, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and a red wristband.

Jason sat down, "Hey Kimmy-bear. Hey Billy."

I rolled my eyes, "Kimmy-bear. In ten years you couldn't come up with a better nick-name." I glanced over at Trista who had nearly turned the colour of her shirt, trying not to laugh. "It's good to see you Jase."

Aisha and Adam were the next to return. Aisha was wearing a long yellow skirt and a yellow t-shirt, along with yellow flats. Her hair was still in braids, but pulled back and held by a yellow ribbon. Adam was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, and sneakers.

Aisha waved happily at us, while Adam looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but here. I could really identify with him. At this moment I'd rather be at the dentist getting a tooth pulled, then have to go on the bars and get a perfect "10", something I have yet to accomplish.

Zack was the next to show up. He didn't look any happier than Adam. In fact they were dressed very similar except Zack also had black wristband.

Rocky showed up next. At least he looked happy, than again Rocky was usually happy. He was wearing a red tank top, blue short jeans, and sneakers. I noticed some tattoo on his right shoulder, as he got closer I could see a red dragon.

I hoped no one would notice my tattoo. I have Trista's initials on the inside of my left wrist. Since she and Tommy have the same initials I had to get her middle initial K, for Kelsi, there as well. She has my initials on her wrist as well.

I noticed we were only waiting for Kat and Tommy. I tried to act as if I didn't notice. I didn't do very well, I began to play with the end of my ponytail, something I'm known to do when I get nervous.

Kat finally showed up, wearing a pink shirt and white pants like mine. She was also wearing platform shoes adding a good three inches to her already tall height. She had also gotten a short shaggy hair cut that I had unsuccessfully tried a little over a year ago to master. She wore the same expression that Adam and Zack had. As she sat on the bench she mumbled, "Tommy calls this meeting and is the last to show up. Typical."

After a few minutes Tommy showed up in the same clothes he was wearing at the Juice Bar. "Hi, everyone."

We all looked at each other, not speaking at all. I glanced over at Trista who was stretching, lost in her own world. "So Tommy," I asked, "Why are we here?"

Tommy glared at me. He apparently wasn't any happier to see me than I was to see him, "I just thought it would be good to see each other again and see what we are all up too."

Aisha said, "Adam and I got married three years ago. I'm a fashion designer and he's a gym teacher at the high school where we live." Adam just grunted in confirmation.

Zack replied, "I'm also married, we work part-time at a dance center."

Kat shrugged, "Still single was engaged once. I teach diving to teenagers and swimming to young children."

Rocky who was still smiling said, "Engaged, plan to get married as soon as she finishes her degree. I run our local gym, and teach some martial arts."

Jason rolled his eyes, " Was married, separated, teach martial arts to adults."

Billy said, "Oh, teach computer programming, and happily single."

Tommy spoke next, "Single as of now, a high school Science teacher."

Everybody looked at me, as I thought of what to say, "In a relationship, run a gymnastics center, have a child."

I just didn't tell them that Trista are married, though not exactly legal, Tris helps me with the center and my child is Tommy's.

Tommy glared at me again, "So you had a kid with that guy you dumped me for."

"Couldn't be because I only slept with one thing." I retorted. I glanced back at Trista who was now watching us.

Tommy narrowed his eyes, "Are you trying to tell me something."

Kat cried, "Damn you are as dense as anything. Her kid is yours."

I was wondering how she figured that out.

"You didn't tell me you had my child!" Tommy yelled.

"I had my reasons!" I shouted back, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

Aisha said quietly, "Boy or girl?"

"Girl." I replied calmly, "Emily Keira Hart."

Jason mumbled, "But you apparently have someone helping you raise her because you said you were in a relationship."

"Yes I do." I was not about to say Trista's name, "Someone is helping." In Irish I replied for Trista's benefit, "Someone very special."

Tommy asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had my reasons." I repeated.

"What reasons?" he shouted

Trista was beginning to stand up as I replied, "You were still a ranger. Also I knew that you were dating Kat even before I left. Admit it you were on her the second I left!"

"That's not true. You wrote me a letter before I ever started dating Kat." Tommy yelled back.

"Forget it! It was a mistake coming here at all!" I cried. I began to run away from everyone.

"Kenny." Trista's voice rang out. I stopped and turned. Trista hobbled quickly as she could after me. I decided to give my former friends a show. When Trista caught up with me, I grabbed her and kissed her hard.

When I stopped kissing her, most of the gang had followed me. I turned to them, "This is my girlfriend Trista O'Malley."

Trista may be strong in her own right but the sight of all these people staring at her, made her nervous. She shrank behind me and remained silent.

Aisha was the only one, besides Billy who knew, that smiled at me and waved happily at Trista.

"You're raising my child with another woman!" Tommy screamed.

"Our child." I retorted "She's a better parent than you would ever be!"

"I want to meet my child." Tommy stated.

"No way." I said, "She doesn't want to meet you anyway." With that I began to walk away, Trista struggling to follow me. This time only Billy followed us.

"That really wasn't necessary." Billy said, "All that yelling."

"He's right." Trista said, "Plus that Aisha girl seemed very nice."

"She became my best friend after Trini left." I replied.

Trista shook her head, "Maybe seeing everyone at once was not a good idea. You and Aisha could get together and talk."

I sighed, "I'll think about it. For now I just want to get back to my child."

Billy and Trista just shrugged as we made our way back to Billy's.


	6. Yellow and Pink

Chapter 6- Yellow and Pink

When we returned to Billy's house, Emily was laying on the couch, halfway asleep. "Hi Mama." She said sleepily.

"Hi, baby," I replied, "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your bed?"

"I'm fine right here Mama." Emily answered.

"She got back fast." Billy said from where he was on his laptop. "Aisha actually just sent me an e-mail with her number and she wants you to call her."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number that was on Billy's screen. "Aisha?"

"Kimberly, oh I felt so bad after what happened."

"I had my reasons."

"I know. I don't care who you're dating, just as long as it wasn't one of our enemies. That would take a bit of getting used to. Trista's not evil is she?"

"Only when she tickles me."

"I've missed you."

"You had Kat. It's not like I left you without a replacement."

"Kat was not your replacement. In fact she never really measured up to the way you were."

"But you were friends."

"Yes we were friends, but she wasn't you."

"Um…would you like to come over and meet my daughter?"

"You bet, I'll be there soon!" She hung up the phone.

I shook Emily's shoulder, "Hon, wake up, you're gonna meet one of Mama's friends."

Emily blinked, "Which one?"

"Aisha."

"The one who replaced Aunt Trini?"

Billy, who had entered the room asked, "She knows about Trini?"

I shrugged, "Of course she does. Trini was there when I gave birth and came over every spring and Christmas until her death. We were also at the funeral, but we stayed in the back. Emily you know Aisha didn't replace Aunt Trini, it's just she was there as my friend, because Aunt Trini was busy."

Emily looked at Billy, "Aunt Trini was so much fun. She taught me some karate and how to use my brain power to win."

"She was like that." Billy laughed, "In fact she was the only one who understood me when I decided use words that no one else understood."

I laughed, "I think Billy enjoyed seeing the confusion on our faces. Of course him being a straight A student, he had to keep up his rep."

Trista smiled, "Oh yea, us straight A students have to go from point A to point D to annoy those lower life forms."

"Did I fail to mention Trista is three years younger than me?" I asked. "She attended High School in Florida." Trista is only 23.

Billy started to say something but was interrupted the phone ringing.

When he went to answer I asked Trista to come to the bathroom with me. "Tris, did you see Kat's hair?"

"Was she the tall pretty blond?"

"Did you call her pretty?"

"Sweetie I'm gay, not blind." (A/N: credit to whoever wrote "Someone's in the Kitchen with Daddy" from "What I Like About You")

"Can you cut my hair into that style?"

"It's gonna be a big change."

"I know."

Trista pursed her lips and took the scissors I handed her. "Parfois je vous haïssent."

"I love you."

Trista muttered a few more things in French, and finally began to cut. "Why do I listen to you?"

"Because you love me?"

Trista didn't reply. She just kept cutting. "Do you want bangs?"

"No. Just like Kat's."

Trista muttered a few more things, this time in Irish, "Why do you want to look like Kat if you hate her so much?"

"I like the style."

Trista finished, "Did I do well?"

I smiled, "You should work for America's Next Top Model."

Trista giggled as I heard the doorbell ring.

I ran to the door leaving Trista to limp into the living room where Emily waited.

"Aisha." I said opening the door.

"Was your hair that way this morning?" she asked.

"No, I just had Trista cut it."

"She did that? I thought you went to a salon or something."

"Oh I want you to meet my daughter." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room.

Emily was sitting on Trista's lap, her eyes trained on my new hairstyle.

"Aisha, this is my daughter Emily Hart, Emily this is my friend Aisha." I said.

"Aunt Trini's replacement." Emily whispered.

I sighed, "For the millionth time, she did not replace Aunt Trini." I whispered into Aisha's ear, "Emily doesn't know about us being Power Rangers, Trista knows though."

"I met Trini only a few times." Aisha explained.

"She was pretty." Emily offered.

"Yes she was." Aisha said.

"I guess I should introduce you properly to my girlfriend. Aisha this is my girlfriend Trista Hart-O'Malley. Tris this is Aisha Campbell."

"I use Adam's last name, so it's Aisha Park." Aisha interjected.

We ended up talking about the last few years of our life. I talked about Emily and Trista's accident. Aisha talked about being married to Adam and some of her fashions. We talked for a few hours before Adam called asking Aisha to come home, or at least return to the hotel.

I walked Aisha to the door, "Aisha are we okay?"

"Of course, remember Kat didn't replace you. You were always and will always be my best friend."

"Okay bye Aisha."

"Bye Kim."

A/N: okay kinda boring…I just wanted to get this out so I could have written out their conversation but that would have been like pages and pages of boring dialogue.

Also the line that Trista says is "Sometimes I hate you." In French, for those who know French if that translation is wrong I am sorry, I know very little French and used a translator.

Also please review, I'm sorry about the long update and the shortness.


	7. The Pinks

Chapter 7 –The Pinks

A/N: I am very sorry for the long wait but I am suffering from the biggest writers block ever, seriously and it's driving me crazy. Also I'm sleeping better so my normal writing time has changed, but for all those still reading, this chapter is for you. Thank you.

A/N 2: A friend had asked how do Trista and Kimberly understand French? If you remember Kimberly's mom married a Frenchman and moved there. Apparently both Kimberly and Trista, and most likely Emily understand and can speak French.

I sat at a table in the Juice Bar sipping a strawberry-banana smoothie. I liked the way I felt here, so much at home. I guess it's because I spent most of my time here.

I turned to watch the two most important people in my life. Emily was listing to her iPod and doing her own moves to whatever music she was hearing. Trista who refuses to give up was lifting weights with her good leg.

"She's very pretty." An accented voice said behind me.

I knew it was Kat. I didn't hate her the way I used to, yet I still had no desire to speak with her.

"How long do you intend to hate me?" Kat asked sitting down next to me.

"I don't hate you."

"You have an odd way of showing it."

"I don't hate you, I should but I can't."

"I was under a spell."

"Not after I left. You stole everything that I had."

"Kimberly that was years ago. You seem to be over Tommy now."

"I can never fully be over him because of Emily. Look at her, she may look like me but in her eyes I see Tommy."

"We never had the chance to be friends."

I got angry without really meaning to, "Yes you did. I wanted to be your friend instead you tried to kill me. More than once I might add!"

"I was under Rita's spell, how long will I have to apologize for that? It's not like I asked to just be a vessel. Be in a body that I couldn't even control. Tommy was just as bad and you didn't hate him!"

"Tommy didn't steal my boyfriend, best friend, and my role as the pink ranger!"

"I didn't steal your pink ranger role you gave it me."

"That didn't give you the right…"

"Kimberly, Lui donner la chance de s'expliquer." Trista interrupted, limping up behind me.*

"Je vous hais. Fine, Kat Explain." I muttered.**

"Thank you. I won't deny I had a crush on Tommy, anyone with eyes could see that. I really never meant to take him from you. In fact to keep him from me I tried to set him up with other girls, but I liked him a lot. After you wrote that letter I was there and I told him to call you, or write back, 'cause to me it didn't sound like you. I admit I really didn't know you well, I still don't, but I couldn't believe that you would do that to him. I guess he in a way he wanted me too because no guy can get stolen unless they want to be."

"Are you telling me he wanted to go out with you?"

"Kimberly Anne, laissez-la finir." Trista said very angrily.***

I wasn't going to win this. "Fine." I muttered.

Kat smiled at Trista, "This may sound cliché, but it takes two to tango. I liked him, and he liked me in his own way, but in reality, he didn't officially call me his girlfriend until after the letter. But you were very right about us going out before you two broke up. However it wasn't just us it was like group things."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"We dated, we broke up. Yesterday was the first time I'd seen him in almost eight years. We feel nothing for each other anymore. We don't talk at all. He had Aisha call me about the ranger meeting."

I just then noticed that Emily had joined us. She was in shy mode, hanging on to the edge of Trista's shirt.

"Seriously?"

Kat was getting frustrated. I'm ashamed to say I was enjoying that. "Can you just stop hating me?" she asked.

"I told you I don't hate you."

Trista growled. I knew exactly what she was going to do, whether I liked it or not, "Kimberly Anne Catherine Hart, arrêter d'agir comme un enfant!"****

I despise it when she uses my full name. She only knows it because she asked me a few days before her Confirmation.

"Oh shut up Trista Kelsi Elizabeth O'Malley." I retorted.

Emily whimpered and held on tighter to Trista's shirt.

I realized this was going nowhere. I turned to Kat, "Okay, we're here for about a month. We'll try for this month to be friends, but I'm, not doing anymore."

Kat shrugged, "I guess I'll take what I can get. You'll never stop hating me will you?"

"As I've said I don't hate you."

Kat turned and left.

"That went well," I muttered.

"Like a house on fire. Geez Kenny, you never act like that." Trista replied.

"We have a complicated relationship."

"Relationship? You hate her."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I'm ready to go, are you?"

"Fine."

A/N: These are the English translations:

*-Give her a chance to explain

**-I hate you

***-Let her finish

****-Stop acting like a child.

If anything is wrong once again I used a translator and know very little French. I won't use it many other chapters so don't worry.

For my fans sorry for the long wait for this update But I'll try to get the next one out sooner.

Next up-Kimberly alone talks to Rocky.


End file.
